Baby-Faced Facade
by MidnightThunder
Summary: Tobi/Madara split-personality X OC. Fluffy one-shot. Somewhat adult-themed towards the end. When both characters hide a secret, does the Akatsuki stand a chance of dealing with them?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **This work was originally started in 2011 on my quizilla account, and I just now finished it after a long period of not writing. I hope you enjoy it! The story does contain some **swearing and adult themes **at the end (not a lemon but still there's that imagery...). Please review at the end. Love, MT.

* * *

"Wasn't that-?"

The puppet ninja looked to the blonde. "Uh huh."

"Again?"

"...Yeah."

A blue-skinned man walks around the corner. "Did you guys just see-"

"Yup," the two chimed.

"I thought you enforced the restraints," a monotonous voice piped in before a head of raven hair appeared alongside his partner.

Kakuzu walks by, cradling his armful of green paper. "I did."

"Aw what the hell." A pair of violet orbs scanned the hallways before spotting the others. He swaggered over. "Ay, the chick's going on a rampage again."

A thud sounded as the Jashinist set down his triple-bladed scythe against the wall.

"We know," came the chorus of responses.

At that moment, an orange head of hair approached them, with a slightly perturbed expression written clearly on his face. He spoke, "Have you seen-?"

"You just missed her, un."

Pein muttered something under his breath. "Okay. If any of you see her again, report to me. And keep a sharp eye...Zetsu was too late."

Said plant-man emerged from behind their Leader and held out his arm for the rest to see.

"Uh! Sick, un!"

"..."

"That's not pretty."

"I hope you know I'm not paying for an operation."

"Woah, what the hell?"

"..."

The venus flytrap scowled.

"Somehow she got ahold of weed killer. **Fufufu..we should pay her back**." He withdrew his shriveled and rotting-like arm from their sight and ventured off somewhere. The others watched him stalk off until Pein broke the short silence.

"And I pray you don't run into Konan today." With that said, he left them to their own and headed towards the kitchen, no doubt to drown himself in sake.

"Why's everyone standing out here? Tobi wants to know what Tobi missed!"

The missing nins looked in the direction of the masked man for a split second before walking away. Ever so curious, Tobi decides to follow one of them.

"Does senpai know what's going on?"

"..."

"You can tell Tobi! He won't tell; afterall, Tobi is a good boy!"

"Go away Tobi," grumbled Deidara.

Unfortunately for the clay ninja, he didn't get the hint and continued to pester him...up to the point where Deidara had to pry him off his back and slam the door in his face.

"Okay! Senpai can tell Tobi later!"

Tobi skipped off merrily, and on the other side of the door, the blonde sighed upon hearing the retreating footsteps. "Thank God..." he sighed.

"Is he gone?" came a whisper as another person joined in next to him.

Deidara's arms flew up as he let out a yelp of surprise, backing up against the door. The ninja before him laughed before tripping and falling backwards on the bed.

The blonde shook his head. "Yuri, what are you doing in here, un?"

She stopped suddenly and sat up. "Hm..." she put on a thinking face, "I don't know..."

Yuri stood and waltzed to the door, smiling at the clay nin. "Later Dei-chan!" she said before leaving to skip off down the hall.

* * *

Tobi wandered the deeper parts of the hideout, looking every which way for the designated room where Zetsu said to meet. "Oh what an excitable day it is!" he said happily allowed to himself, "Will Yuri pass the first test?"

That was when a green figure approached. "You're late. Let's get started," he said, and pulled the file reading Yuri's name, and the scriptures from Pein about her mission.

* * *

It didn't take too long for Yuri to bump into her victim-I mean, mentor-Zetsu, who did not look very pleased to see her. That is, he was livid.

Her feet came to a halt as she examined the shredded sleeve and wrinkled green thing that was once his arm. "Gross~. What happened?" she asked innocently."

Seething, Zetsu replied, "What happened? **'YOU' happened, that's what!**"

Yuri's eyes widened dramatically at the bit of news. "No way! I'm so sorry Zetsu-chan! I'll make it up to you!" She wrapped her arms around the plant man as best as she could.

"**Sor-SORRY? Not yet you aren't-**Apology accepted. Just don't do it again!" White Zetsu cut in.

A wide grin appeared on her face, "OK!" She tiptoed and gave him a peck on both cheeks, much to both halves distain, and skipped off, spotting a head of raven in the distance.

"WEEEEEEASEL-CHAN!"

"Oh no," muttered the Uchiha as he turned slightly to dodge the incoming attack. He was too late.

She came in, full force, latching onto his back. "Whatcha doing?"

Itachi ignored her and kept walking, making his way to the common room in silence-well, silence on his part.

"So I was thinking that because it's almost your birthday we should have a party, don't you think?"

"..."

"I'll make the cake and get the others to decorate and everything."

"..."

"Maybe we can even have a no-mission-week! Well, now we'd have to ask Leader-chan, I wonder if he'll be okay with it?"

Soon the living room came into view and an immediate chuckle rang through the air. "Hey, you have a little something on your shoulder," Kisame commented.

"Hn."

Yuri hopped down from her place. "I'm hungry, who's hungry? It's already half past noon! I'll cook." With that she entered the kitchen with a spring in her step.

Moments later an unhappy puppet master entered the room with a look everyone is all too familiar with, because they've worn it themselves.

"Again?"

"What do you think?" Sasori replied, tired of unnecessary questions. "Where is she?"

"Man, what can someone do to get some fucking food in this damn place? I'm starving to death," the Jashinist made his appearance.

Both Itachi and Kisame looked towards the kitchen. Sasori grumbled and entered through the swinging door just as Kakuzu came into view. "Is someone cooking?"

"It's that Yuri chick."

"She better not use up all the spices again. I'm not going back to the market."

Just then Sasori came through the door again, clutching onto a pointy looking object with jagged wood pieces sticking out in random places. He exited the room in silence, tilting his body to avoid shouldering his blonde-haired partner, who was coming through at the same time. "Again? That's the third time this month, yeah."

"Try third time this week," the puppeteer mumbled.

"And it's only the second day," Kisame added.

"Why does she even need that, un?" Deidara pondered aloud as he pulled a seat from the table where all the other members sat.

"I still say we shoulda canned her a lot time ago. Chick's nothing but damn trouble," Hidan commented.

"But then we'd be back to eating cup ramen and miso water."

"Or worse, Konan's cooking."

They all shuddered in agreement.

"Soup's on!" Yuri carried a steaming pot to the table, and another filled with rice. She doubled back to grab utensils and the stiry fry.

Everyone dug in eagerly, relishing the explosion of flavors that mingled nicely with their taste buds. "This is good, what kind of soup is this?"

"Shark fin!"

Kisame paled and dropped his chopsticks.

"Except I switched the shark fin to cold noodles. I knew Kisame wouldn't eat it otherwise." She glanced his way and smiled, earning a sigh of relief from Kisame who resumed eating.

"Oh yeah, I should probably tell the others about lunch, huh?" Yuri skipped off again, but this time down the hall, rounding the corner. Two minutes later, she reappeared with Tobi in tow.

"YAY! TOBI LIKES YURI'S FOOD!"

The ones at the table groaned inwardly, but kept eating anyways. Tobi wedged himself between Deidara and Hidan like usual, much to both nins discontent.

Silence dominated most of their meal-time as they enjoyed their lunch in peace. Glimmers of happiness even shone in some of their eyes, a sign otherwise undetectable at other times of the day. But they were soon interrupted by a female voice.

"Hey, I felt a chill earlier. Weren't talking about me were you?"

They glanced the entryway to see a disheveled Konan. While some had bed head, she had shamelessly apparent sex head, accompanied by wrinkled clothing, and still flushed cheeks. Well, it was apparent to all except-

"Konan! Are you catching a cold or fever? Your face is all red!" Yuri hopped up from her seat and ran up to the kunoichi with a worried expression.

"Yeah, don't mind me," she giggled, "Just came to pick up some food."

Yuri looked unconvinced, still hanging onto her illness theory, but nevertheless prepared a portion fit for three for Konan to take.

"Thanks kid," she winked and turned to make her leave with a wobbly stride. An explosion of pheromones trailed behind her.

Once she disappeared, someone coughed from the table, and an awkward silence lingered in the air. "Hm. Do you guys know what's up with Konan?" Yuri turned to the others expectantly.

"Pein was fu-"

Three hands slapped over Hidan's mouth before he could finish. Yuri blinked in confusion, waiting for a valid answer but received none.

Another silence.

The masked ninja cleared his throat, "TOBI WOULD LIKE MORE PLEASE~!"

In an instant Yuri sprang onto the job, scooping another helping of rice for Tobi, and effectively forgetting all about the Konan incident as everyone hoped she would.

* * *

As he munched away on lunch, Tobi kept glancing back at the overly eccentric person that is Yuri. What a hilarious character she is, trying so hard to please and unite everyone at the hideout. Being on par with his own feigned humorous demeanor. It was sickening.

* * *

It had been a while since Yuri had received a mission requiring her special skills as a direct order from Pein himself. Because of that, she immediately buckled down and readied her weapons before leaving the hideout undetected.

The sky was still dark, streaked by ghostly pale light that signaled the approach of dawn.

As Yuri walked to her destination without hurry, she started to remember how she first came across the Akatsuki. She had been a simple bandit, Robin Hood-like figure for other street kids like herself at that time. But then, she made the mistake of running into someone serious.

The next thing she knew, Yuri was hanging by her toes quite literally, awaiting her death. It was then that she noticed some curious cloaked figures walking by, red clouds standing out from the plain black fabric. She then began to wonder what it would be like to live in the sky, moving from cloud to cloud. She completely forgot about the men surrounding her, about to take her life.

It was then that a new surge of power overcame Yuri, and in a matter of minutes, the group of men were dead at her feet. It was also then that the cloaked figures turned in her direction, watching. At first, Yuri thought she was going to be reported, so she ran from the scene, and looked back to see the retreating black and red cloaks.

A few days later, Yuri was walking back to the run-down building where she stayed with the other orphans when she noticed something was off, a disturbing feeling hanging in the air. And that's when the smell hit her-blood.

Quickly, she entered the building through the small crevice blocked off by rotting wood to find the corpses of her companions and the same red and black cloaks standing over their bodies.

In that second, Yuri lost all control and charged the closest person, but stopped upon seeing the most peculiar set of eyes.

"W-why?" she asked.

Purple eyes glared back at her, "I can help you, foster your power to bring peace to the world."

Yuri scrunched her brows in confusion, and looked to the other person, who said nothing. The first man continued, "I've no reason to hurt you, rather, protect you. For you are like us."

"I'm Yahiko," the other spoke for the first time, "And this is Nagato. Come with us, we'll be friends."

Yuri stood there confused, hurt, and angry at the same time. Her friends, gone. Her innocence, corrupted. She was still a child of twelve years, at least eight years younger than the people that stood before her. She never knew what compelled her to go with the people that stole so much from her, but she felt the promise of security and friendship.

Yuri smiled in the slightest and picked up her pace, unaware of two following presences.

She reached the Hidden Mist just before daybreak and kept going until a large building appeared in her line of sight. Yuri pulled out her favorite weapon, a tanto, and bit her thumb sharply, drawing blood and ran it down the blade. With a few hand signs, she stuck it in the ground and whispered a few words.

Yuri watched as the deep crimson retreated from the hilt and down into the earth. It was visible for the slightest second before it vanished. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, once, then another time.

She felt something stur in the back of her mind and followed her instincts. It didn't take too long before Yuri found her target, who was now ensnared by a thorned cage of her blood. She smiled happily upon seeing that it didnt cut through any vital areas, and approached the sad looking person inside her trap.

"Well, look what we have here! A poor helpless animal," she said with a playful tone.

"You bitch!" the man spat back.

Yuri frowned at him and made the tiger seal with her hands. A single spike shot out from the cage and plunged into the man's ribcage. He screamed and wiggled around as a burning sensation reached every single point of contact of his body.

"That wasn't very nice you know, Shinchi Kawa of the Mist."

"Wh-what's happening to me!" he managed to get out as the burning continued.

"Simple. You're making my blood boil. I just thought it would be fair to let you feel my pain as well.'

"Please! I beg of you, please stop!"

Another sign, and the cage vanished into thin air, the man fell to the floor, coughing up blood in masses.

"I hope you will cooperate now," Yuri said innocently, tilting the man's head up to meet her eyes.

"T-that wasn't a genjutsu...what, what was that?"

"Wrong! That was my special Bloody Thorns jutsu, a mixture of genjutsu and ninjutsu. The cage, just your imagination..." her bubbly voice trailed off and was replaced with a much harsher tone. "Now, it's my turn to ask the questions. The other day, you were looking at an artifact for your lame mob boss and had so wrongly made it unavailable to my dear friend, Leader-chan. I would like that back."

"You're crazy! That shit is priceless. I'd give it to you over my dead body!"

The man stood now, shaking as he got up, but did his best to throw a punch at Yuri. She stood there and took it, falling to the floor as it was.

"Owie! That hurt. You big meanie!" she stood and rubbed her cheek with tears welling up in her eyes, feigning innocence.

Shinchi looked bewildered as her eyes started to water. "Hey, what! You're the one that nearly killed me!"

But Yuri just ignored him and mumbled to herself, "So mean, could at least apologize..."

"Listen you!"

"Wait!" she interrupted, "You wouldn't happen to have the thing with you?"

"As if I would leave it behind!"

"Oh, okay. That's all I wanted to know."

Before the man could come up with a retort, in a flash, Yuri disappeared and reappeared behind him with a kunai to his throat. "Now, if you'll please hand it to me. You're sort of wasting my time."

But then, a groan escaped from her lips as the man started to melt into a puddle of water.

"I wish you wouldn't be so difficult," she said, just as a few shuriken came her way, but she deflected them easily, just in time to see the fog rolling in. "Oh? One of the famed Mist jutsus? What shall I ever do now...? Just kidding."

Yuri performed a couple of hand seals and bit her thumb again, this time drawing a picture on the ground. She slammed her hand on the seal and closed her eyes. "Found you!"

She giggled and flashed to the place where the man hid, seeing him ready to perform a jutsu on her.

"Too slow!" she shouted excitedly, and gave a swift kick to his side with the open wound and laughed as he grunted in pain.

"H-how?" he whispered.

"Well, I already marked you so the rest was easy! Now hold still please."

Another set of hand signs and another surge of fire spread through her veins in a warming feeling, but as for Shinchi, he screamed and collapsed. When he stopped moving entirely, Yuri tilted her head to the side. "Oops. Well, at least Leader-chan didn't say I couldn't kill him."

She went to his black and blue body that starting to ooze out from bursted wounds caused by internal damages and reached inside the coat he wore.

"Here you are!" she smiled at the small black scroll in her hands. She reached back inside and grabbed his wallet, along with other stuff that looked valuable. Yuri packed the weapons he had, a few bandages, money, and scroll inside her small bag and took off.

What could she say? Old habits die hard.

* * *

"Hm, she handled that rather well, don't you think? **Humph, not very clean result however. But then again, I'm feeling a bit famished.**"

Zetsu 'disposed' of the body per usual and looked up when he finished. "You're rather quiet. Nothing to say about the job?"

"It was good. She's progressing."

Both Black and White Zetsu stared at the man, wondering what kind of expression he wore under his mask as he receded back into the shadows; and they followed suit.

* * *

Yuri made it back to the hideout just short of noontime, slipping through an entrance made especially for herself. She showered and changed into something more comfortable before heading to Pein's office.

"Mission accomplished, Leader-sama." She placed the scroll on the desk, hiding the other things from sight.

Pein nodded and spoke, "Good. But Yuri..."

"Hm?"

"Please refrain from robbing the targets."

She blushed, having been found out; not like it was hard, she had the mind of a bandit. "Sorry Leader-chan."

Pein just sighed and rubbed his temples at the change in her tone, back into the Yuri everyone else at the hideout was accustomed to. "You are dismissed."

"Thank you Leader!" she skipped out his office merrily. "Lunch will be ready soon!"

Yuri walked down the halls to the kitchen. "I wonder what I should make? Steamed vegetables, grilled unagi paired with umeboshi and white rice sound good. Maybe some beef gyoudon tonight."

When Yuri reached the living room area, she saw everyone was already there, looking dejected and famished.

"Yuri! Finally, we're saved!" Deidara exclaimed, jumping up in excitement.

"Fucking hell, I was about to starve to death."

"Don't make unnecessary comments that will never happen," Kakuzu rolled his eyes at his partner.

"What's for lunch?" asked Kisame.

"Something simple but filling!" Yuri chimed back, and ran into the kitchen to start.

After a short wait, Yuri served them lunch.

"Ita-chan, you need to eat more pickled plums. You've been training harder recently so you need to stay awake and healthy. Silver-head-chan here's some ginger tea, for better digestion. You're eating way too quickly! And oh, Zetsu-senpai you better take have a cup or two..." she paused to give him a stern look, as if saying 'Yes, I know what you've been snacking on lately.'

"Kisame-kun, here's some natto beans to keep your cholesterol in check. I know how you love those shrimp chips but take it easy. As for Dei-chan, you have barely touched your vegetables!"

He gave her a sheepish look and picked up the slice of daikon on his plate, chewing it with an uneasy smile.

Yuri smiled in return. "Good. I also picked up some edamame that you can snack on later; they might be the only "vegetables" that you like, and are also high in nutrients..."

At that moment, both Konan and Pein walked in, taking a seat at the table. "There you are Konan! I was beginning to worry. I made you some tamagozake for your cold."

"My cold?" Konan looked confused for a second before remembering the day before, "Oh right, my cold! Thanks Yuri."

She nodded in return and faced the Leader, "Pein-sama, how long are you going to stare at the food before eating some? I made your favorites, including grilled fish."

Everyone turned to look at their Leader, who in that instant brightened up a little bit, which was rare in its entirety. He took up his chopsticks and began eating at a steady pace, as if enjoying every morsel.

* * *

Later that day, Yuri decided to train in the deeply wooded area of the underground hideout to sharpen her agility and accuracy with puppets Sasori was courteous enough to command as training dummies. She jumped from tree to tree, gracefully swinging from one branch to barely touching another by foot before moving onto another.

The training mode she was in was designed to deflect every single shuriken and kunai she threw and forcefully target her in return. Yuri was holding up well against the puppets, before one started to release a poison gas. She thought quickly and made a few hand seals, drawing blood and then striking the dummy in its 'heart', causing the jaw to clamp shut and chakra strings to dissipate.

She started to bore of this, until someone decided to join her. "Yuri-chan!"

She whirled around surprised and barely dodged the last shuriken before making a different hand seal to stop all the dummies in their tracks. They fell to the ground with an unceremonious thud.

"Tobi," Yuri smiled at her equally bubbly friend. "Right on cue! How's about training with me?"

He let out a small yelp, "REALLY? But Yuri-chan never trains with anyone!"

It was true, the only ones that have seen her true power were Pein-sama and Zetsu. They believed it to be far too dangerous for their secret weapon to be compromised in any way.

"Well today is special!" She giggled. "So let's get started!"

Yuri dropped down from the tall oak and held herself up in a fighting stance, giving the universal signal to 'come at her'.

Tobi looked at her wearily but complied, digging out a kunai and holding it up chin high.

With a sporting laugh Yuri charged forward full speed, clashing knives with Tobi. She then delivered a blow to the calf, successfully sweeping him off his feet. Her hit was short-lived however as he hopped back onto his feet and sent a few tagged kunai her way. She easily avoided them only to see that it was to distract her from the roundhouse kick to the side. She grimaced in slight but retaliated with a similar blow to the gut, smirking when Tobi skidded a few yards. They were supposedly evenly matched in taijutsu.

"Hey, why don't I show you something? It's kind of a secret though," Yuri whispered the last part as if there were someone else on the field with them.

Tobi lowered his weapon and faltered a bit, causing a stream of silence to fill the air.

"Sure!" he piped in his usual tone of voice. But in actuality, he was intrigued that she would show him her moves in battle. Underneath his mask, Tobi was unsmiling, for he already knew about her little tricks. Still, he stared intently as she slid the kunai against her palm unflinching, and performed three hand seals. Her lids fluttered closed as drops of blood slid between the cracks of her fingers and plopped onto the grass.

He was about to make a comment when her eyes flew open, and the blood began to permeate before a large ring surrounded them and from what he could see, a seal drawn on the ground.

Tobi was perplexed. Even with the Mangekyo, he couldn't see through this little performance of hers. The seal on the ground began to shift: ox, boar, rat, tiger, ram.

And then it glowed.

Soft spikes began to protrude from the ground, barely missing where the two stood. Yuri made the sign of the ram, and the spikes began to break free into petals, whirling through the air in a haphazard yet graceful motion. It took Tobi all of four seconds to realize that they were, indeed, flying in his direction.

Yuri purposefully surrounded Tobi, and as the petals danced through the air, she allowed one to stray and brush against his cloak.

Tobi felt a tug at his cloak, now torn at the sleeve from the so called 'rose petal'. Impressive. He speculated for a while as the remaining flowers sliced at the air before evaporating completely.

A giggle broke through his trance, "So, how was that?"

Tobi couldn't lie, it was definitely something he had not seen before.

"Of course, it's still a work in progress, I'm still working out the kinks, like chakra depletion," she beamed at him with her usual bright smile.

"IT'S FANTASTIC! SO COOL!" Tobi waved his arms about excitedly.

"Heh, thanks Tobi-chan! Now, how's about some dinner?"

Tobi nodded, and the two made their way back inside in silence, both calculating and thinking.

When they reached the base, the two went their separate ways for now. Tobi thought about the jutsu he saw, and believed he underestimated the extent of Yuri's abilities. She was constantly training and improving, and he had expected her to perform her Bloody Thorns jutsu. Instead she caught him by surprise with something new she let slip as Bloody Rain, so named as a rain of razor-sharp petals.

It had been a long time since he had been impressed, and a far longer time for him to feel an emotion of euphoric bemusement and desire. For there was nothing more delicious than enigmatic power in a woman that could tease, surprise, and please.

* * *

Yuri mused as she walked directly to the kitchen to get supper ready. When she had performed the first part of Bloody Rain, not only did she look into the chakra system of her opponent, in this case Tobi, she had sensed something different about him, a secret of his own.

It wasn't long before darkness fell and the entire base went quiet hours after filling their stomachs with the delicious gyoudon. Sasori and Deidara retired to their respective workrooms to improve on their respective forms of 'art', Kakuzu went into accounting mode, and who knows what the rest do at night.

Yuri, however, was lying wide awake on her futon mattress, pondering over the puzzling readings she got from her ninjutsu. A powerful chakra level resonated from him, she knew that much, and for some reason she felt completely naked before him, as if he could see through her jutsu entirely.

"What in the hell was it..." she mumbled uncharacteristically.

As soon as she felt that tension, Yuri put up a mind block that she had also been personally developing as a way to counteract such measures, much like Deidara's method to deal with the Sharingan.

That's when it hit her-the sharingan. Could it be?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the soft raptures upon her door.

Clearing her throat, she said, "Come in!"

The door opened just a crack before she could make out the dark depth of a hole that belonged to the orange masked man. Her eyes lingered there for a second before greeting her fellow member, "Tobi-chan! What a pleasant surprise!"

"Yuri-chan!" he began to wail, "I can't sleep again..."

She sighed at him. How could she even think he possessed such a thing? Tobi was just so innocent…

And yet, maybe not.

"Climb on in then!" she made room for him in the bed, blissfully unaware that she was a female, he a male, and a mysterious one at that.

Tobi gladly took that offer and threw his cloak on the chair before diving onto the bed. Yuri rolled over in time to make some room, and the two chatted away like old friends on the idiosyncrasies of each member of the Akatsuki. They made adjustments to their plots against Kakuzu and birthday ideas for Itachi against his will. Hours passed before they decided to doze off.

Loud snoring came from the other side of the bed as soon as Yuri got up to hit the lights. She shook her head at Tobi's strangely contorted sleeping position. She stared as the snoring grew louder and his chest moved up and down steadily. He was sound asleep.

Yuri looked at him with curiosity, bringing back thoughts of earlier in the day, and her eyes met the orange mask that was still glued to his face. She wondered about what was under, for as long as she knew him and even napped together, it was still on. She itched to take it off.

Slowly, she neared her bed and leaned forward with a hand reaching out. Twice she hesitated when he stirred, and for a second she thought against the idea altogether. But of course, her curiosity would not be satisfied otherwise.

Just as Yuri's fingertips met the cool ridges of the mask, a hand shot up and grabbed her by the wrist, and he bolted upright.

"Tobi!" she exclaimed more nervously than intended, "I just thought you'd be more comfortable sleeping without it."

His grip tightened.

"Tobi?" she squeaked out.

An unfamiliar and deep, brooding voice cut through the silence.

"You woke me." He turned his body still holding her wrist. "Satomi."

There was a pause before Yuri spoke, "Who's that Tobi-chan?"

"Don't play innocent, Satomi of the Hidden Mist, bearer of the blood-based shadow jutsu."

Yuri narrowed her eyes and yanked her arm away. "There is no one here who goes by that name anymore. How do you know of me."

He slid off the bed and loomed over her. "Because it is I who helped to seek you out."

"Impossible. That would make you-"

"The true Leader of the Akatsuki. You were just a child, parents killed in an accident right before your own eyes in a bandits quarrel. That's when you decided to take to the streets and because you didn't know how to beat them, you joined them. But that's not the complete truth, is it? You broke into your family's sanctuary, unraveled the forbidden scroll and learned the truth of your family's power. And just days later, you took your revenge against those murderous criminals. Oh, but no, you did it for good causes didn't you? Helping the other orphans who had nothing like you, dealing with potential threats. Except you were special, and we had to further provoke you to release the seal on your power."

"You killed my friends," she grinded her teeth in anger.

"A side effect of achieving greatness," he replied nonchalant.

"You already know so much about me. It seems so unfair that I know nothing about you. How's about showing me what's under that mask of yours."

The man before her scoffed but to her surprise, complied, and slowly removed it, revealing what she theorized-the sharingan, and a scarred right side of the face. "You don't look surprised."

It was her turn to scoff, "I had an idea who you were. The infamous Madara Uchiha, or supposedly I mean."

He growled at her words, a mixture of contempt and rapture swimming in his deeply red eyes. "Playing the part of the organization's idiot is not simple, then again, you'd know this."

Yuri stood still as he approached her, secretly fingering at the kunai in her back pocket.

"You are an interesting woman indeed. You have so much hatred in your eyes yet you still blindly followed cloaked strangers preaching salvation, submitting yourself to their chores in exchange for power and at the same time taking on the persona of another person entirely. Could it be you are thankful for the death of your 'friends'? You wouldn't be here otherwise." By now he stood a mere foot away. "Perhaps you should be kissing the ground at my feet then."

"Over my dead body!" she shouted and threw the kunai, aiming for the throat. To her annoyance, he deflected it with his own and backed her up against the wall, pinning her arms above her head with his own.

"Well we couldn't have that. We need you for the recreation of the world," Tobi replied.

She scowled and bit her lip hard, drawing blood. She lifted her lower half and shoved him away with her legs, quickly formed a few hand seals with blood tipped fingers. She made a move of blowing a kiss, in actuality forming the drops into hard spikes she sent flying. One skimmed Tobi's side, and he grimaced slightly, feeling the intense burning that followed.

To Yuri's disappointment, it didn't last and Tobi went for her. She barely had time to perform another medley of hand signs, striking him with the Bloody Thorns. He charged on unfazed, cornered her, boring his red eyes into her dark ones. She cursed herself for forgetting about the sharingan, and by the time she realized it, she was already trapped in a genjutsu of sorts.

She saw herself under the wandering gaze of Tobi/Madara, confined by invisible chains.

"I knew you were the right choice; intelligent, intuitive, commanding, merciless…Intriguing," he whispered, running his hands down her body.

She shuddered involuntarily, and willed herself to break free, but her body started disintegrating. When she finally came to, she had been forced down onto her futon with arms by her head, body feeling like lead. She managed to spit the rest of the blood pooling in her mouth, smirking when it hit his cheek.

Her satisfaction did not last as an unamused Tobi took out a kunai and ran it smoothly with the grain of her skin starting at the temple, grazing but not puncturing. He stopped when he reached the edge of her blouse, and with one swift motion, sliced down the middle. With ungloved hands, he ran a finger down her bare chest.

"What's this? Feistiness left your system? Oh, right, you can't move," he teased.

Yuri looked at him scornfully. Where had the happy-go-lucky Tobi gone? In honesty, she liked that side of him, the charismatic way he would see things as sunshine when it would be rain, creating a new level of ignorance is bliss. She actually…liked him.

"You asshole," she spat. He smirked as if it were a compliment.

She didn't have much time to think of something else to say before he crashed his lips onto hers, licking away the last remnants of blood that had begun to dry. Yuri would have shuddered if she could.

With surprising gentleness, Tobi began to caress her body and Yuri bit back a gasp of pleasure. The eagerness and lust of the forced kiss melted into intense passion and she succumbed herself to the electrifying feeling washing over her.

Yuri started to kiss him and could tell that Tobi was taken aback, but nevertheless slipped his tongue into her mouth and together they danced. He slid his hands down her sides, pulling her shorts down in the process, taking to stroking the inside of her thighs. Yuri let a small moan escape her lips mid-kiss.

Soon, she could feel the effects of the genjutsu wearing off, the power returning to her system. For a second, Tobi paused thinking she would force him off her and undo him with a single stab to the heart, and eyed the kunai laying close by.

"Why'd you stop," she breathed out. Yuri grinned when an almost bewildered look appeared on Tobi's face. Reaching up, she pulled him down harshly, almost enough to crush herself and covered his mouth with hers. Tobi smirked and bit by bit they tossed their articles of clothing aside.

Suddenly, Yuri stopped, earning a frustrated growl from Tobi. She refrained herself from chuckling, and flipped them over with ease. She began kissing down his left side and with one hand felt him up.

"Hard," she stated simply and could've sworn a blush appeared on his cheeks. She didn't have much time to laugh at his discomposure because in the next moment he forced her hips down, pressing himself against her and thrust his hips forward. Yuri gasped and blushed at the friction.

"That was mean," she said playfully, her child-like tone returning to her. Tobi cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Changing persona again, are we?" his deep voice rang through her ears like a melody. "Do you prefer that dimwit that I pretend to be?"

Yuri put on a pondering look, "In all honesty, I didn't mind that so much. But the illusion is broken without your mask on."

Tobi looked at her sternly before grabbing the orange mask that lay on the nightstand beside them, hovering it over his face. "SO YURI-CHAN ACTUALLY LIKES THIS IDIOT?"

She burst out laughing at the sudden change of character, then got serious herself. "I do, but right now, I like this side better."

With that said, she pulled him into her again much to Tobi's satisfaction.

"That's what I like to hear."

He flipped them over and practically ripped off all remaining bits of clothing that still existed on their bodies. With a single motion, he entered her. She grimaced at the sudden contact but relaxed as the pain went away and a different rush of feelings overcome her.

Tobi began to move faster, rocking their hips rhythmically.

Yuri could hear the blood rushing through their veins, the fiery intensity as shallow breathing escaping their mouths in short gasps of sheer pleasure.

The feeling seemed to last for hours.

* * *

When dawn approached, Yuri groggily rubbed at her eyes, getting the sleep out. She found herself tangled in the sheets bare-skinned and was perplexed before seeing the distressed room of bumped furniture and clothing on the ground. Or should she say, torn bits of cloth.

Her face grew hot in remembering what had happened just hours before. Tobi, her clothes, his clothes, and the fervent passion that was permanently engraved into her soul.

Speaking of him, he was nowhere in sight, his clothes already been picked up and an empty space beside her.

Yuri made a face but got up and readied herself for the day ahead. Stretching, she couldn't help but notice the slight soreness of her hips.

She made her way down the halls per usual, trying to clear her head of the rather promiscuous images that kept popping up in her mind. She rounded the corner and nearly bumped into someone.

"Oh Konan-chan!" she said a little too loudly.

"Hey kid. You look rather cheery this morning. Well, more than usual," Konan eyed her, "Did something happen?"

"Oh, ha. Of course not! Just a typical day at the Akatsuki hideout."

The blue-haired woman didn't look like she believed her but continued anyway. "Okay…well Pein wanted me to tell you that the preparations for Itachi's birthday party are underway. And that you have convince Kakuzu to let you take funds that you need. I guess he was just in a good mood for a party."

Immediately, Yuri's eyes lit up with excitement. "Itachi's birthday is today! I must get things ready!"

She raced off down the hall back to her usual self, leaving a chuckling Konan. "I swear she gets more and more bubbly with each passing day. Nice change of pace for such a place like this though."

Yuri ran through the corridors before stopping in front of Kakuzu's door and barged in without notice. "Hey Kaku-chan! I need money for Ita-chan's party! I-"

She paused upon seeing an appalled Kakuzu caressing bundles of money in his bed.

"EEEP! SORRY FOR DISTURBING YOU!" And she slammed the door shut. I guess I'll just go forth with the plans anyway, she thought to herself.

Yuri made her way back down the halls, enlisting the help of everyone who was not Itachi in helping her decorate. Though they thought of her as a bother, they complied with half-hearted cheeriness.

It wasn't long before night fell and Yuri was putting the finishing touches on the birthday cake. The mood in the hideout had lifted considerably when they broke out the alcohol and got ready to party the night away.

Yuri was just about to wheel the cart out when a voice spoke up beside her. "Need a hand?"

She whirled around to see Tobi, who had been missing all day. Except it wasn't Tobi.

"Think I can handle it myself, thanks."

He shrugged. "Okay! If Yuri-chan says so!"

With flailing arms the happy-go-lucky Tobi left for the living room, and through the doors Yuri could hear Deidara yelling at him, followed by a miniature explosion of sorts.

"Okay guys! Drop your weapons, the cake is coming through!" she shouted above the frenzy, wheeling the cart in.

Once the cart was through, her eyes widened upon seeing white clay remnants all over the room, in the streamers covered in paste, balloons shredded on the ground. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"The decorations…" she sniffled.

The room went silent.

"D-don't cry Yuri! It was an accident, un!" Deidara tried to comfort her.

"Yeah we'll fix it right up in no time!" Kisame chimed in.

Even the ever-so-stoic Sasori began to re-hang up the extra décor using his chakra strings, Kakuzu fumed in silence at the wasted money as he blew up more balloons with a bored Hidan, and Zetsu ate up the scraps on the ground.

Pein and Konan stood back and passed the sake bottle between the two of them. Konan spoke up, "It's okay Yuri, you did great. I mean, look at that cake! Won't you smile a bit?"

Yuri lifted her head and gave a tiny smile. "Okay, you're right. It's Itachi's day! We just need someone to bring him in for the big surprise."

"TOBI-CHAN CAN DO THAT!" And off Tobi went to fetch him, with Yuri staring after him.

Minutes later he came back with a blind-folded Itachi in tow. "So then I said to the crab, it's not a SEEfood dinner, it's a SEAfood dinner, and I ate him! Wasn't that funny?"

Off to the side, Kisame paled.

"Hn…I don't see why I had to be blindfolded to hear this joke. I can see right through it anyway," came the Uchiha.

"Oh look, what's that?" Tobi inquired before ripping off the blindfold.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" everyone, but mostly Yuri, shouted.

"Great," Itachi mumbled.

"Let's get the party started now!" shouted Kisame, hugging his partner over the shoulder, much to his dismay.

Yuri smiled as everyone started to settle in and get more comfortable, but she felt as if someone was staring into her back. She glanced back, and at that moment Tobi walked past.

She glanced down, seeing a note pressed into her hand. And when she looked up, he was gone.

10 minutes. The caverns by the waterfall. Read the note.

Yuri pocketed the note and looked around the room as the party's atmosphere heightened, and slipped away undetected.

* * *

Eleven minutes later, she reached her destination. From behind the waterfall, sandals grinded against the wet ground. A single light emanated from deep within.

"You're late."

Yuri had barely turned around before a set of warm lips covered hers. Once they broke free, she responded, "Afraid I wasn't going to show?"

"Hardly," he said, but she could hear the slight hesitation.

She smiled. "So the great mystery behind the masked man is dissolved."

"I could say the same for you."

"I don't wear a mask."

"Not physically," he smirked in a way that sent Yuri's heart flying, her blood pulsing. He pulled her in close, "But there's a fire burning underneath your skin, behind that baby-faced façade."

She had no words to respond with, but it didn't matter. He pressed his lips against hers and held her tightly against the cool walls of the cave. She responded in suit, feeling her blood going hot.

They didn't make it in time for cake.


End file.
